Phineas y Ferb y las Reliquias de la Muerte
by Candela 98
Summary: Un día de verano, los dos hermanastros construyen su última creación, el Viajesporlibroneitor... Y ellos y su amiga Isabella son transportados a una nueva dimensión donde nada es lo que parece... Xover de PyF y Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Era un día de verano como otro cualquiera.

En aquella habitación, espaciosa y pintada de un potente color rojo, dos muchachos dormían plácidamente recostados en sus camas.

Uno de ellos, con los cabellos de un rojo intenso, tenía agarrado a un ornitorrinco bajo el brazo, que también dormía. El otro, alto, larguirucho y con el pelo verde, roncaba sonoramente.

Cualquiera diría que Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher eran dos jóvenes de dieciséis años normales y corrientes, pero no lo eran en absoluto.

Un rayo de luz matutina entró por un resquicio de la ventana y dio de lleno a Phineas en la cara.

Sin poderlo evitar, el chico se despertó.

Parpadeó y bostezó lamentándose de su mala suerte.

"Aunque quizá sea mejor así" se dijo mientras bajaba al ornitorrinco de su cama, y este emprendía la marcha hacia otro cuarto. "No tenemos tiempo que perder"

Phineas colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de cojín y se detuvo a pensar en sus proyectos para el día que acababa de comenzar.

"A ver... Podríamos... Construir un túnel al centro de la tierra o... Una máquina para viajar por dimensiones paralelas o... ¡Anda, fíjate! ¿Y si...?"

Su mirada se había posado en el libro que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche, con un marcapáginas colocado hacia casi el principio. En la portada se leía en grandes letras: "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte"

La sonrisa fue creciendo en los labios de Phineas, hasta que se levantó de un saltó y se abalanzó sobre su hermanastro.

-¡Ferb! ¡Ferb, despierta! ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

Dos horas más tarde, en el jardín de la casa estaba congregada una pequeña multitud.

Los dos hermanastros estaban de pie frente a un enorme bulto cubierto por una sábana.

Delante suyo, algunos de sus amigos más cercanos esperaban, muy emocionados, a la llegada del último habitual.

-¿Se puede saber quién falta? -rugió Bufford mientras masticaba un chicle ruidosamente -. ¡Tengo que pegar a un crío a las siete y no puedo llegar tarde!

-Falta Baljeet, y sería de muy mala educación empezar sin él -le respondió toscamente Isabella, que estaba sentada rodeada de sus amigas las Scouts.

-La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia -citó Ferb, hablando por primera y quizás última vez en el día.

Bufford gruñó.

En ese momento la verja del jardín de los Flynn-Fletcher crujió, y apareció por fin Baljeet.

-Perdonad el retraso, es que tuve que terminar un trabajo sobre la...

-¡Siéntate y calla! -le instó Bufford, agresivo.

El chico se estremeció y tomó asiento en el césped.

-Bueno... Amigos, matones, hoy hemos construido una máquina que nos traerá (o eso espero) muchas horas de diversión -empezó Phineas muy animado -. ¡Dale, Ferb!

El muchacho descorrió la cortina y dejó al descubierto, por fin, el esperado invento.

-Contemplad, ¡el Viajesporlibroneitor!

Hubo una exclamación general.

El aparato constaba de un enorme monitor de casi 40 pulgadas, junto al que se encontraba una torre de control llena de conectores. A su izquierda había lo que parecía un lector por infrarrojos, para vete a saber tú qué, y frente a él, un teclado. Parecía un ordenador extremadamente grande y extremadamente futurista.

-¿Y para qué sirve exactamente? -preguntó Baljeet alzando la mano.

-Bueno, por si el nombre no lo dijera explícitamente... Gracias a él puedes entrar dentro del libro que prefieras y vivirlo como si fuera real -contestó amablemente Phineas a su amigo, aunque con un deje de ironía.

El jardín se llenó de murmullos de aprobación.

-¡Qué guay! -exclamó Isabella con ojos brillantes -. Yo quiero entrar en "Viajes con los ponis", "Historia de un unicornio" y...

Pero no llegaron a saber a qué otros libros quería ir Isabella, porque la puerta que conectaba la casa con el jardín se cerró con un portazo, y apareció Candace en escena, móvil y batido en mano.

-¿Queréis dejar de hacer ruido? ¡INTENTO HABLAR POR TELÉFONO! -pero al ver el aparato abrió mucho los ojos y gritó-: ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

-El Viajesporlibroneitor -respondió su hermano con sencillez.

Ella se acercó a la máquina y empezó a inspeccionarla con ojo crítico.

-Conque el noséqueinator... ¡Tú a mi no me das el pego! -concluyó volviéndose hacia Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos -. ¡OS LA VAIS A CARGAR! ¡VOY A LLAMAR A MAMÁ!

Candace abrió la tapa de su móvil con aire decidido, pero se giró tan bruscamente que derramó lo que quedaba de su batido sobre la torre de control del aparato...

Cuando ella ya había entrado en casa, el Viajesporlibroneitor empezó a echar chispas y producir unos ruidos inquietantes. Comenzó a vibrar compulsivamente y...

-¡Una sobrecarga! ¡APARTAOS, RÁPIDO! -advirtió Phineas a sus compañeros.

En ese momento se fijó en Isabella. Estaba situada peligrosamente cerca de la máquina. Quién sabe que pasaría si explotara con ella cerca... Sin dudarlo ni un momento más, se dirigió hacia ella y trató de alejarla de allí de un empujón, pero lo único que consiguió fue que cayeran los dos al suelo, el uno encima del otro. Ahora ambos corrían peligro, aquello explotaría de manera inminente...

Entonces llegó Ferb. Pero cuando estuvo cerca de ellos ya fue demasiado tarde... La máquina estalló sin más dilación.

Cuando los chicos que quedaban en el jardín se fueron levantando poco a poco, les acechó una realidad difícil de aceptar, aunque real de todas formas...

El Viajesporlibroneitor estaba intacto...

Y Phineas, Ferb e Isabella habían desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

Isabella parpadeó varias veces, pero no consiguió ver nada más que un enorme borrón gris.

Al quinto intento desistió.

"¿Dónde se supone que estoy?"

Le llegaron a la mente recuerdos vagos... El jardín de Phineas y Ferb... El Viajesporlibroneitor... Phineas intentando salvarla... La explosión...

"¿Y si estoy... muerta?"

No, eso era imposible. ¿Cómo era aquella frase? ¡Ah, sí! "Pienso, luego existo" Según eso, Isabella García-Shapiro tenía muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, comenzó a escuchar algo. Al principio le resultó ininteligible, pero después comenzó a entenderlo. Alguien decía su nombre... Una voz familiar, muy familiar...

Decidió arriesgarse de nuevo e intentó volver a abrir los ojos. Y para su sorpresa, al fin lo consiguió. Una imagen desenfocada apareció en un principio, pero al poco tiempo reconoció el rostro de...

-¡Phineas! -exclamó, loca de felicidad al verle de nuevo.

No dudó ni un instante y se abalanzó sobre su amigo. Le abrazó, le apretujó, le estrujó... Le habría comido a besos de haber sido posible. Estaba viva y Phineas estaba a su lado, ¿qué más podría pedir?

-¡Isabella! -dijo él con un tono que denotaba profundo alivio. Abrazó a la chica con más fuerza. Ella se puso completamente roja -. Creí... Es decir, creímos... Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien, no sé que habría pasado si...

-Tranquilo, estoy bien -susurró ella sin dejar de rodearlo con los brazos-. Estamos los dos bien... -pero entonces le asaltó un pensamiento, y se separó de Phineas -. ¿Y Ferb?

-Está ahí -le respondió él con tranquilidad. Ferb la saludó con la mano desde la esquina-. Sobrevivimos los tres... Pero creo que tenemos un problema más gordo, ¿dónde estamos?

Isabella contempló con aire pensativo el cuarto dónde se encontraban. Estaba pintado de un color naranja chillón, y cubierto de pósters que... ¡se movían! Una litera ocupaba buena parte del espacio, cubierto por colchas también naranjas. Todo parecía tener una cantidad considerable de años, y desde el piso de arriba se oían unos aullidos misteriosos...

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaban.

Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a uno de aquellos pósters. En él se veía a un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con una indumentaria deportiva de color naranja (al propietario de aquella habitación debía de gustarle mucho aquel color) y montados en escobas. Se movían por lo que parecía un enorme campo de fútbol y se pasaban varios tipos de balones.

Abajo estaba escrito: "Chudley Cannons"

La bombilla se encendió en la mente de la chica.

-¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! ¡Ya sé dónde estamos! -les anunció, muy contenta.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? -le preguntó un muy interesado Phineas.

Isabella abrió la boca para contárselo, cuando una voz resonó por toda la habitación.

-¿Phineas? ¿Ferb? ¿Isabella?

Ferb e Isabella se taparon los oídos, pero Phineas reconoció de quién era la voz.

.¿Baljeet? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Phineas! -exclamó la voz de Baljeet, que no parecía venir de ningún sitio en concreto -. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Están Isabella y Ferb contigo?

-Sí, relájate, estamos los tres sanos y salvos -respondió, sonriendo -. Baljeet, colega, ¿me equivoco si digo que estamos dentro de un libro?

La atronadora voz de Baljeet suspiró.

-No, no te equivocas. Y más concretamente, estáis dentro de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-¡Guay! ¡El Viajesporlibroneitor funciona! -se entusiasmó Phineas.

-¡No, no es nada guay! -se exasperó el chico -. Entrasteis en el libro por el cortocircuito, no había nada programado, ¡y no os puedo sacar!

Los tres chicos compartieron una mirada de incredulidad, pero había algo más en ella... terror.

-Quieres decir... ¿que estamos atrapados aquí... para siempre? -inquirió Isabella, aterrorizada.

-No exactamente... Podréis salir de aquí si completáis el libro entero.

-Con completar te refieres... -murmuró Ferb.

-Me refiero a que si conseguís que los acontecimientos transcurran tal y como vienen contados en el libro, podréis salir -explicó Baljeet intentando controlar el tartamudeo de su voz.

Isabella caviló en ello un instante. Había leído aquel libro, y no era precisamente un cuento de hadas. Tendrían que luchar... y muy duro.

Pero había algo que aún no comprendía. Decidió formular la pregunta en voz alta:

-Baljeet, una cosa: ¿nosotros... ?

Pero no pudo completar la frase, porque la puerta del anaranjado cuarto se abrió abruptamente y entró en él una mujer.

Era bajita y rechoncha. Sus cabellos eran de un naranja intenso, lo que hacía que combinara irónicamente bien con el tono de la habitación. Su rostro era amable y tenía un aspecto maternal y comprensivo.

Todos reconocieron al instante de quién se trataba: era Molly Weasley, y no parecía nada sorprendida de ver a tres completos desconocidos en el dormitorio de su hijo.

-Ah, aquí estáis -dijo con tranquilidad al verlos -. Ron, necesito que ordenes este cuarto ahora mismo. Tu hermano se va a casar en esta casa, y no puedo permitir que esto siga pareciendo una guarida de kneazels -ordenó con la mirada fija en Phineas. Éste la observaba con cara de desconcierto-. Harry, Hermione, vosotros subid a la habitación de Ginny, no quiero distracciones para este jovencito.

Y dicho esto, salió de allí sin más preámbulos.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, que Isabella se encargó de romper:

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar?

-Me temo que sí... -le contestó Ferb en un susurro.

-Esto es lo que intentaba explicaros -volvió a hablar Baljeet con voz atronadora -. La máquina lo ha hecho todo por su cuenta, os ha asignado un personaje a cada uno sin preguntar nada y luego ha desactivado las salidas.

Los cuatro callaron por un instante, intentando asimilar el lío en el que estaban metidos.

¿Qué podría pasar si aquello salía mal? Isabella intentó no pensar en ello. Era demasiado deprimente para lo deprimida que estaba ya...

-Una última cosa, Baljeet.

-Tú dirás.

-Ahora mismo ya estamos cambiando la historia, ¿verdad? Es decir, en el libro, Harry, Ron y Hermione no tienen esta conversación, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó muy lógicamente Phineas.

Era verdad. ¿No se suponía que debían seguir la historia al pie de la letra?

-Estás en lo cierto, pero ten en cuenta que no todos los hechos son igual de relevantes. Si cambias la Batalla de Hogwarts, por ejemplo, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas. En cambio, si modificaras la comida que Harry tomó un día antes, el futuro no debería cambiar mucho, ¿no?

-Pero no podemos estar seguros de cuan relevante es cada uno de los hechos -opinó Ferb sabiamente -. No hay modo de saberlo...

-Supongo... Que eso tendréis que decidirlo vosotros...

De nuevo silencio. La cosa se complicaba en cuestión de segundos.

-Oye, chicos, de verdad que podemos conseguirlo -les animó la voz de su amigo -. Yo puedo iros leyendo lo que debe ocurrir en cada momento, contáis con todo nuestro apoyo...

Bueno, se acabó. Ya era suficiente.

-¡Ya claro, eso lo dices tú, que estás tranquilamente sentado en Danville sin ningún riesgo para tu vida! -explotó Isabella gritando al cielo -. ¡No es justo! No... lo es...

La chica rompió a llorar sin poderlo evitar. Se sentó en la parte de abajo de la litera y se acurrucó contra la almohada. Quería llorar, llorar y llorar, y que nadie la molestara. Nadie podía entenderlo...

Pero en eso se equivocaba. Había dos personas más que sentían exactamente lo mismo que ella, y tuvo la suerte de tenerlas en ese momento a su lado.

-Isabella... No vas a estar sola... Estamos nosotros, y todos los demás están en Danville, apoyándonos... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le murmuró Phineas rodeándola con un brazo.

Ella se secó las lágrimas, muy avergonzada.

-Lo sé... Lo siento, ha sido muy egoísta por mi parte...

Y en ese momento, como conscientes de la ayuda que necesitaba su amiga, siete voces hablaron a coro:

-Isabella...

-Isabella, tranquila...

-Jefa, estamos contigo...

-Vas a salir de ésta, siempre lo haces, ya lo verás...

-Isabella, no te preocupes...

-Eres fuerte, jefa, y lo sabes...

-Lo vamos a conseguir, somos las Chicas Scout del Club de Acampada 46231, nunca nos rendimos...

La muchacha sonrió agradecida. Tenía tanta suerte de tener tan buenas amigas... Y amigos, por supuesto... En ese momento tuvo la convicción y la seguridad de que pasase lo que pasase, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger, Gretchen, Katie, Milly, Adyson y todos las demás iban a estar siempre a su lado.

Solo tenía que creer en una persona más, y sabía que lo conseguiría.

En sí misma.


End file.
